In Their Eyes
by RebellingPansies
Summary: Despite the war's end, the student's of Hogwarts continue their predjuices. When a strange woman comes, she shows them the story of their ancestors and long-lost families, though the memories of Hogwarts, and how not everyone is what they appear to be.
1. In The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. And I haven't made any inescapably evil plots to take over the world and consequently the series, I promise.**_

_**Alright, I assure you, this is a Lily/James story, but it starts out with the golden trio, so don't get discouraged, it'll all come soon enough. :P**_

Harry James Potter was sure something was off. The air was too fresh, the sky too clear, it was all just too calm. After almost seven years of constant suspense, of the ever nagging voice in the back of his head telling him today was his last, his life seemed almost boring after Voldemort was defeated. By no means necessary did he wish for the wizard to appear again, the final battle had sucked his energy dry, but he still wished for something to happen. The students of Hogwarts - the ones that remained - were drained and prone to skittish behavior, all of them expecting -waiting- for something to go wrong, for a new evil to appear. Harry sighed and reclined against the birch tree, smiling slightly as he observed his long time best friends in their mirth.

Ron Weasely ran after Hermione Granger and began to mercilessly tickle her, stopping only to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione reached up to smooth two fingers over his brow, fingers skimming over the thick scar that lay to the right of his eyebrow, a token from Lucius Malfoy. Ron smiled at the brunette, and gently tucked a curl behind her ear. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, causing the girl to reel back, red faced.

"Ron!" She complained, trying vainly to resist the deep crimson blush that spread to her cheeks. Said boy merely laughed and flopped over to his male best friend, joining him in the grass. After a moment the small brunette followed and the three lay, all draped together.

"This is lovely." Hermione commented as the trio watched the sky, none sure exactly what they were searching for. Harry hid a grin while his male counterpart snorted.

Ron shook his head, "But aren't you the least bit bored?" he asked her, curious.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Honestly! You-Know-Who… _Voldemort _is finally gone, Ronald. The last thing any of us need at the moment is more excitement." She sobered instantly. "Think of all we have lost, all everyone has lost…"

The two males tensed with memories as the female third of the group sighed once more and rolled onto her back. After exchanging a look, Harry and Ron jumped up and each hooked an arm around their startled friend.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped as she was pulled through the grounds towards Hogwarts. "Do you two mind?"

Ron and Harry ignored her and continued to do so as they reached the impressive doors leading into the Great Hall. The three took a seat at the Gryffindor Table, Harry and Ron chatting about the latest and greatest Quidditch match to take place Saturday against Slytherin. Hermione, feeling rather disgruntled, growled and began to viciously stab at her food, causing her two friend to me monetarily stop and stare at her before resuming again.

As Hermione cheerfully murdered her food and consequently her plate-inwardly of course, it wouldn't do to have the hall believe she belonged in Azkaban- the entire table silenced. She swiftly looked up and met two grey eyes, belonging to a pointed, pale face with a patented scowl attached. Harry and Ron ceased in their conversation and glared at the unwelcome visitors.

Draco Malfoy scowled as he surveyed the fools eating. His two henchmen, both large and both without brain cells, tried to mimic him, but failed as they spotted the cream custards on the table. Pansy Parkinson wrapped herself around Draco, reminding the Golden Trio vaguely of a leech, or at least some sort of parasite.

Harry interrupted the silence, "Malfoy." He nodded, his lips tightly drawn together.

Malfoy sneered, "Potter. Just came over to congratulate you on the win. My father was very… happy that the light reigned victorious over the Dark Lord."

Ron laughed bitterly. "I'm sure he was, Malfoy. At least we know you're not completely without balls, seeing as you found them long enough to come here and face us after acting the complete coward and hiding during the actual war."

Malfoy flushed red, his pale complexion becoming redder as he observed Hermione Granger laugh at her boyfriend's remark.

"What the hell are you laughing at mudblood? The only thing you did in the war was flash enough skin to make the enemy vomit, leaving Potter to come in and take the glory!" Malfoy snarled, hands balled tightly at his side.

Ron jumped to his feet, quickly being followed by Harry and Hermione. "Shut your bloody mouth, ferret!" He screamed.

Malfoy leaned back and glowered at them. "Why? It's the truth isn't it? What's wrong muddy, can't stand that someone actually said it? Sodding Gryffindors, always so god damn righteous, can never accept the truth…"

Ron scrambled forwards, clutching tightly at the blonde's robes. "I'll kill you, you stinking Slytherin!"

Harry grabbed at his friends arm, pulling his back. "Ron, he's Malfoy and a Slytherin, he's so stupid he's not aware of what's coming out of his own mouth." He soothed, gesturing to Hermione to help. She saddled up to Ron's other side and stoked his arm gently.

Malfoy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, before letting it hang, eyebrows' up to his hair line. The trio stared at him before slowly turning.

The three Gryffindors and four Slytherins stared along with the rest of the hall at the woman standing at the podium above the teacher's tables. The woman was tall, and would be plain, with long mousy brown hair, brown eyes, and an average build, if it wasn't for the strange violet glow that wrapped itself around her.

The woman shook her head and spoke in a soft, lilting voice that conveyed authority. "Sit down, you fools."

The hall blinked collectively at her, to which her response was an raised eyebrow. "NOW!" She yelled.

Both Slytherins and Gryffindors sat at the Gryffindor table, dumbly staring at her.

The woman sighed and tapped her cheek with two fingers. She pursed her lips and took a great deal of time to survey the room before turning to the current Headmistress, apparently observing her opinion on the woman's appearance. To her credit, Headmistress McGonagall seemed only mildly surprised, a vast difference to the rest of the professors.

"Mnemosyne," McGonagall spoke, her voice quiet but strong, "I did not think I would ever see you again. Is there a particular reason to why you are here in Hogwarts?"

Mnemosyne smiled. "Minerva, you remember me!" She laughed and outstretched her arms. "Come on then, I want a hug!" She grinned over at the headmistress, but her eyes sparkled dangerously, making it clear the Headmistress did not have a choice.

Minerva McGonagall made her way stiffly to the woman and quickly embraced her, letting go after a few seconds. Mnemosyne gave a quick, inviting laugh and stepped back to the podium. She smiled out at the students before becoming suddenly grim.

"Students of Hogwarts, I am here because of every one of your actions. Every one of you is prejudiced and biased." When Hermione began to raise hand Mnemosyne glared, "_Every one! _Do none of you know who I am?"

When silence reigned over the hall Mnemosyne scowled. "Kids…" she muttered.

"I am the Goddess of Memories. I hold every memory on earth, I know every thing you do. I have lived your life, you sibling's lives, your parents lives, and so forth. And I am disgusted at how little you all know. The Ravelclaws' think the Hufflepuffs' as weakling, the Hufflepuffs' think the Ravelclaws' as boring scholars, the Gryffindors' think the Slytherin's as unfeeling pricks, bound to be evil, and the Slytherin's think the Gryffindors' to be self-righteous idiots. You are all completely useless!" She shouted, a tad bit out of breath.

"None of you know what the other is like. You all assume that since one person in that house is a certain way, the rest are. It's completely ridiculous." Mnemosyne glared, feeling a headache come on. She brought her hands to her temples and began to run them.

Hermione was the first to understand what the goddess said and true to her nature her hand shot into the air.

Mnemosyne nodded to the girl, signaling her to speak.

Hermione paused, unsure how to refer to the deity. "…Goddess… I don't believe we are discriminating-"

A short laugh stopped Hermione in her tracks. "Of course you don't. And don't say it! I know what you're thinking, all evil has come out of Slytherin. Well, sorry to disappoint but that's not true. Many of my favorite students were Slytherin's and many complete bastards have come out of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff." When Hermione opened her mouth to object Mnemosyne raised a hand and continued. "You know nothing of the past. You're knowledge lays in what you were told, mine lays in the true events."

The hall muttered to themselves, clearly in disbelief.

Mnemosyne threw her hands up, "I will show you. The years 1971 thru 1979 were the years of Hogwarts in which the bounds of houses were most crossed." She smirked, "My all time favorite student's also happened to attend during those years." She threw a glance back at a very white Severus Snape. "Oh yes, Sevvy. High schools back." She laughed, throwing her head back. "It's time for you kiddies to learn a lesson about this school."

Mnemosyne winked at the crowd before melting into a silver puddle, stretching and raising herself until she became a giant screen. The student's watched in rapt attention as images appeared on the screen.

Hogwarts muggleborns and half-blood's settled themselves in, waiting for the memories to play, while the more ignorant purebloods stared in shock as sounds came from the screen and the Hogwarts express came into view.

**September 1st**

**1971**

"James Harold Potter!" A dark haired woman scolded as she stared into the gleaming hazel eyes of her youngest child and only son.

James blinked innocently up at her as she glowered down at him. "Yes, mother?"

"How many times have I told you not to scare your sister like that?" The woman placed her hand on a small blonde girl's head. The blonde female clutched at her mothers leg and looked up at her big brother, small tears threatening to overflow.

James weakened at the sight and pouted. "Fine… I'm sorry, Julie. I didn't mean it when I said I was going away forever to be eaten up by goblins."

Julia Potter's lip quivered as she searched her beloved brother's eyes for lies before nodding and smiling brilliantly though her tears.

James smiled at his little ten year old sister, taking in her freckled, big blue eyes and long fading platinum blonde hair. He affectionately tugged a single golden lock and stuck his tongue out at her, causing the little girl to giggle. He smiled once again and offered her his hand, glancing at his mother and father. "Mum, dad… is it okay if Julia see's me off? I want to spend it with her." He winked down at her, trying hard to resist squeezing her as she glowed with pride.

Maria and Harold Potter nodded their consent and watched as their two children walked hand in hand to the train.

Julia skipped beside her brother, happy that he loved her the most. James gently squeezed her hand.

The youngest Potter gasped as she saw a slight redhead crash into wizard, watching as the two and their luggage fell to the ground. She tugged at her brother's hand.

"James! Look!" She exclaimed.

James raised an eyebrow and stared at his sister. She crossed her arms and looked at him, conveying without words how disappointed she'd be if you didn't help the two people. After a few seconds James grinned and shook his head, amazed at how well his little sister could manipulate him.

He leaned down and shook his finger in her face. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." With that he took off, striding towards the two crash victims.

Julia beamed at how wells she could make her brother do as she wished. Her gloating was interrupted as she violently collided with a hard suitcase. When the fallen ten year old looked up she saw a short, sallow boy glare at her though his black hair. She was instantly struck at how large and overwhelming his nose was, her mind wandering for a moment on if it was possible to actually breathe someone in. If it was she was sure this boy and his nose could do it. Once again her thoughts were interrupted as the boy sneered at her.

"Little brat," he scowled, "Watch where you're going."

"But-" Julia opened her mouth to protest how he had jumped into her when she was gently pulled to her feet by another dark haired boy. The new boy glared at the boy who Julia had secretly deemed Noseilus.

The new boy smiled at Julia, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Black." Noseilus spat out at the new boy, before being violently pushed to the ground. Above him stood James, slightly red in the face.

"What were you doing to my sister?" James asked him, his voice dangerously low.

The new boy laughed darkly as James glowered. Noseilus shook and glared up at the tall, dark haired boy wearing glasses. Julia watched, torn between pride that her big brother was there for her and pity for the young boy on the ground. She had never experienced James' anger personally, so she was at a loss.

The boy, Julia's own personal savior, who Noseilus had referred to as "Black" observed the scene in amusement before looking down at the blonde Potter and smiling.

"Hello," he greeted, bending his knees until he reached eye level with her. "My name is Sirius Black. I'm a first year. Who are you?"

Julia grinned at him, ignoring the two boys to her right and responded to Sirius. "My names is Julia Nicole Potter. I'm ten. And that's my brother, James." Julia pointed at the spikey-haired youth. "And that's Noseilus." She cocked her head at the fallen boy, then looked back at Sirius as he laughed.

"I think I prefer Snivilus." Sirius beamed at her, straightening. He glanced over at the boy on the ground and sneered. "It suites you, Snape."

Snape snarled at Julia and Sirius, leering at Julia when, startled, she hid behind Sirius. Snape was promptly cut off when two large hands grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

Snape's nose bumped James' as he was pulled forward, stumbling slightly. James' glasses flashed as he stared down Snape.

"Don't… ever…touch…my little sister…again." James told the boy slowly and dangerously.

Snape nodded hastily, tripping over himself as James shoved him away. Snape quickly retreated, leaving the three to themselves.

With three long strides, James reached his sister and dropped to his knees, hugging her. A surprised Julia hugged him back, before both Potter's were taken by surprise as Sirius threw himself down on the ground alongside them and enveloped them in an overly dramatic hug, sobbing loudly.

"I…I just love you guys so bloody much!" He cried, pulling the two Potter's closer. Julia laughed, egging him on. When James and Julia were freed, James adjusted his glasses and tilted his head at Sirius.

"Nice to meet you, mate. James Potter." He extended his hand, grinning.

Sirius laughed, winking at Julia. "Oh I know. Sirius Black." He took James' hand and shook it.

James chuckled, "Good to see there's actually some decent people here. I ran into a redhead girl who kicked me in the shin. Completely unprovoked!" He scoffed, indignant.

Julia stared at him silently, one eyebrow raised. James stared back, trying not to look away. After a moment of silence and a fierce battle between the two sibling's eyebrows, the older Potter sighed and tilted his head upwards.

"Alright, I may have asked her if having the hair color of a diseased tomato was healthy… but still!" James admitted, spreading his arms widely as he tried to get the two to understand.

Sirius hooked arms with James. "If you want, later we can shove her in a vat of tomatoes."

James nodded exuberantly, beaming. "Ah, revenge." He rubbed his hands together and chuckled manically.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**December 8th**

**1971**

Lily Evan's grasped her books tightly in her hands, glaring at the two boys through her dark red hair. Her green eyes flashed and she shifted to the side slightly, still watchful of the two.

James Potter glared at the girl, his cheeks red. His hair was wild and his hazel eyes snapped, yet the most defining feature on the boy's face was undoubtedly the bright red, flashing words that stamped their way across his forehead.

Sirius Black stood, arms crossed as he watched the two. He fought a laugh at the "Potter Sucks" on his best friends forehead and shifted his eyes to the redhead. Sirius' expression became dark. In his opinion, Lily Evan's was someone who truly belonged in a lab, she was the definition of the word crazy. What person would rather study than have fun, he scoffed silently to himself.

With a dark grin, he sauntered over to James and hooked him arm around the boy's neck.

"C'mon, Jamsie. Let's not waste time with ugly bookworms. The jinks' wear off soon, no worries." Sirius reassured his friend, while still managing to sneer at Evans. He always was good at multi-tasking, he thought of it as one of his _many _talents.

James lifted his chin at Lily, before letting out a breath and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, alright." He told his friend, ducking out of the boys restricting told and ignoring Sirius' mock hurt cry. He took another step towards Lily, narrowing his eyes. "Watch it, Evans. Raise your wand to me again and you will regret it."

With that the two dark haired boys strode off, chattering over pranks and teachers, leaving a shaking Lily Evans.

**AN: Ahem! Well. Alright, first chappie! So people of this site, speak you minds! Review and tell me if you like it, if you don't like it, or if you just wanted to throw flowers and daggers at your computer screen while reading it! Oh and I promise that Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest will not show up until… well they might show up in passing for reactions every couple of chapters, but the Lily/James and others romance will be primary!**


	2. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. And I haven't made any inescapably evil plots to take over the world and consequently the series, I promise.**

_Last Time_

With that the two dark haired boys strode off, chattering over pranks and teachers, leaving a shaking Lily Evans.

**December 19****th**

**1971**

"I'm home!"

Harold Potter chuckled as the loud voice of his son filled the manor. He pushed his papers aside and stood from his chair. Scowling lightly at the Ministry forms on his desk, he shook his head and prepared to meet his son's newest friend.

With fast, easy steps, Harold crossed the study's threshold and swept into the living area, his eyes taking in his son (who had grown a small amount), his daughter (who was currently strangling her brother in an overenthusiastic hug), his wife (fully equip with her wand and a large wooden spoon), and a tall, gangly dark haired boy standing in the middle of it all. Harold's first thought was how uncomfortable the boy seemed in the atmosphere, almost sad.

Sirius took the Potter family in. James' short mother, her hair piled in an elegant bun, and her dark blue eyes warm as she watched her two children; the father of the family, tall, dark, and giving his son a death hug, breaking into a huge smile; the daughter, her small height only complimenting her platinum blonde hair, the cute button nose, and her big blue eyes as they widened when James began to recount his and Sirius' adventures; and James himself, skinny and tall with black spiky hair identical to his fathers, laughing carelessly as his mother scolded him on the number of detentions he had received so far.

Sirius' heart twisted inside him.

Julia looked up, nose scrunched as she watched Sirius' face. Confusion set in. She pursed her lips and cautiously made her way over to the boy.

Standing in front of him, Julia quietly slipped her small hand thought his slightly larger one, causing the boy to jolt, and quickly jerk his head down to look at her. She smiled and began to tug him towards the happy family. She squeezed his hand.

Sirius' heart tugged at him and he blinked, not quite sure what he was blinking away. He squeezed the small girl's hand back as she led him into the Potter circle.

Harold Potter smiled and ruffled Sirius' hair, while Maria kissed the shocked boy on the cheek and shoved a small, star-shaped cookie into his mouth. James winked at Sirius and Julia giggled as she reached towards her brother with her free hand.

Sirius Black died.

With that thought, Sirius stood up straight, blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and beamed at the Potters, before catching Julia in a fierce hug and laughing at James face, filled with mock jealousy.

"Hey!" James complained, trying hard not to smile. "That's my little sister. Gimmie!"

Sirius mock scowled at his friend, clutching Julia to his chest, smothering her laughter with his shirt. "I think not, good sir. The girl is mine!"

Harold cheered. "Fight, youngling's, fight!" With a wave of his wand, he transfigured two candy canes into wooden swords and handed them to the two boys. "The winner may take the lady's hand and present her with this delicious…" He paused and looked around. Once he saw the item he grinned and scooped it up. "Crown." He held the Santa hat in the air with reverence.

"Today is your last, Black." James chuckled darkly, acquiring an old Irish accent.

"Oh ho ho, good man. Let our swords do the… uh, fighting!" With that Sirius leapt at James and the two began to viciously whack at each other, every so often letting out cries that deceived their character's.

"OW!"

"No man, you prick!"

"Bad touch! Very bad touch!"

Julia laughed as Sirius dodged her brother's sword and fell to the ground, rolling out of the way of the sword.

"My lady! Save yourself!" Sirius cried dramatically as James raised the sword, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Later the neighbors were often heard complaining of the frightening and fiercely loud screams that erupted, one even inquiring as to if the Potter's had recently picked up the age old tradition of fluffy animal torture.

**December 24****th**

**1971**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Mrs. Potter. It's nice. I like it here." Sirius wrinkled his nose and smiled. "It's very comfy."

Maria gave an elegant laugh and gently lay her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Our house is open to you anytime, Sirius."

The heartfelt moment was interrupted as the two Potter children tumbled down the winding staircase of Godric's Hollow. Clasped in Julia's hand was a small rectangular box, covered in ribbons and wrapping paper. James launched at his sister, aiming for the box. The blonde Potter slyly sidestepped her brother and rolled away from him, jumping up with a flourish and presenting the box to Sirius.

Sirius smiled warmly at her and seconds later winked. When Julia laughed he took the box from her and hastily ripped it open.

James hopped up to the two and stood besides Julia.

"Their from both of us." He hastily stated, quickly dodging his sister hand as it came flying towards him.

"No it's not!" Julia scowled at James, who grinned in response. "I made them and James signed his name on the card. Prat." She muttered, glaring at James.

Sirius shook his head at James. "Shame, shame, James." He laughed again and open the box's top.

"Cookies…?" Sirius cocked his head. "Thanks."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Taste it."

Sirius took a hesitant bite into the cookie, closing his eyes as he tasted the chocolate chips.

"Wow… These are amazing! Like big, yummy… cookies!"

The Potter's raised their eyebrows as Sirius tore into the rest of the box.

"I like 'em. They make me feel warm and fuzzy. I love life! I love you! Hug me!"

Sirius leapt towards the two and gathered them in his arms, causing the two to choke and gasp, James trying to claw for air.

Mrs. Potter smiled and silently added Sirius's name to the family Christmas cards.

**A.N. I know it's like beyond short but life has been beyond crazy busy. College classes on top of AP classes on top of family issues on top of the regular old High School drama is killing me, so not any time to write. But I got a little over 3 ½ pages, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!. ;)**


End file.
